Almost
by PrincessBaka
Summary: Sugane x Hajime ship


**A/N: Hello all! First off, I know this fanfiction isn't related to the original Gatchaman, but there was no option for Gatchaman: Crowds! :( Second, I wrote this last year-a few days after Gatchaman: Crowds ended. This is a Sugane x Hajime ship. If you don't support/like this ship, then please do not leave negative comments! I do appreciate critiques, however. I'm done making you read important stuff, enjoy! **

On a late and humid, Saturday night, things were just starting to wind down for the Gatchamen. No one was heard or seen and everything seemed to be at rest for the day. Everyone went to their separate apartments to get as much sleep as they could before the morning light resurfaced. Sugane unlocked the door to the small space and groggily made his way over to the couch, too tired to walk to his room. He sat down and angled his head back with his eyes closed. Hajime, full of energy, spun around into the room giggling and humming quietly to herself. She closed the door behind her before plopping onto the couch next to the exhausted blonde. Sugane sighed deeply.

"Aren't you tired?" Sugane asked the bouncy female accompanying him on the soft couch. She smiled at him.

"A little," Hajime squeaked. She grinned and watched Sugane's chest begin to slowly rise and fall as he drifted asleep, before closing her own eyes and snuggling her head into his side. Slightly startled, Sugane woke up and looked down, catching the once giggling girl peacefully relaxing next to him. He blushed lightly, smiling a bit. Settling back into his previous position, he joined her and fell back asleep. During the night, possibly by impulsive action, Sugane wrapped his arms around Hajime closely. Even subconsciously, the blonde wanted to be close to her.

Around noon, the next day, something caused Sugane's eyes to flutter open. The bright, sun's rays filled the room. Sugane was lying down with a pillow to comfort his head and a small, warm blanket to cover his body. He quickly sat up, wondering how he ended up that way. Had someone done this for him? Suddenly, he smelled a tangy, sweet aroma entering his nostrils. Sugane took a deep breath, letting the smell take over his thoughts.

_Mmm…_, he thought. _What's that smell…?_

Sugane turned his body around, setting his feet on the warm floor, and rubbed his eyes gently. He looked down at the food in front of him that was set on the coffee table. Curry rice stared at the blonde and continued to fill his nose with each second that passed by. Either Sugane was drooling the night before or the curry smelled exceptionally good because he could feel saliva running down the side of his mouth.

"Goooood morning, sleepy head!" Hajime squealed, causing Sugane to snap back to reality and glance over at the small girl walking toward him. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded his head shyly and looked back over at the curry.

"Did… You make this?" Sugane asked in a whisper, shifting his focus back to her.

"Sure did!" Hajime answered back confidently. She grinned at him and motioned for him to have a taste. Sugane, once more, looked down at the curry and picked up the bowl with caution. He immediately positioned his fingers into the right place for his chopsticks and took a small portion of the dish in between the two sticks. Finally, he took a bite. ZING! His taste buds were enlightened and his eyes widened.

"This is…" he cut himself off.

"Wellllll~?" Hajime inquired. "Do you like it?"

Sugane nodded and swallowed hard.

"It's delicious! Where'd you learn to cook like this?!"

"I know a friend on GALAX who knows how to make a tasty curry, so I gave it a try!"

Sugane was amazed and continued to eat. Almost the same instant that this glorious dish was set in front of him, it was gone! Hajime only grinned and giggled at his quick devouring. Once he was finished, a little spot was left on his upper lip. Hajime noticed and grabbed a napkin to wipe it off.

Sugane looked at her and watched as her hand leaned in to remove the stain. She gently pat it away while Sugane blushed deeply. Although the napkin barely made a barrier between Hajime's hand and his face, the touch was almost unbearable to take with no reaction. His heart began to race as he looked into her light brown eyes. He gulped.

When Hajime began to pull away, something compelled Sugane to take her by the wrist to hold her still. Stopping Hajime in her tracks, Sugane stared into the eyes of his beauty. Time began to slow down as their eyes met and captured each other's gaze. He leaned in close to her and Hajime sat there, blushing brightly herself, not making an attempt to move or squirm. Sugane leaned in closer to the female's lips and slightly puckered his to plant onto the soft, plump lips in front of him until Pai-Pai burst into the room.

"HEY! Sugane, wake up! We need to finish figuring out JJ-sama's message!" Pai-Pai screeched as he burst through their apartment door.

Quickly, the two pulled away from each other before Pai-Pai could see the situation and looked away from one another.

"Y-Yes, Leader," was the reply from Sugane before he and Hajime were separated by the small, panda-looking figure on the couch. Pai-Pai slouched in his seat and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels looking for something to interesting to watch. Sugane looked out the window, blushing hard. Hajime, looking the opposite way, quickly recovered from the embarrassment and giggled, checking her GALAX to see what was going on in the alternate, yet real world.


End file.
